Mycobacterium abscessus is a rapidly growing non-tuberculous mycobacterium (NTM) found widely in soil and water and can cause a spectrum of infections. Prevalence of M. abscessus infections in the lungs of people with chronic conditions such as cystic fibrosis is significant and can often lead to serious morbidity and mortality. A survey revealed that M. abscessus is present in the sputum of ˜13% of cystic fibrosis patients in the US. Among NTM lung infections, M. abscessus is one of the prevalent species and often leads to a chronic and incurable disease. Drug resistance in M. abscessus is steadily rising globally making it increasingly difficult to manage infections with these strains. Therefore, new drugs and novel regimens are acutely needed to treat infections with M. abscessus. An ideal new drug would inhibit a novel target so that it can be effective against M. abscessus strains that are resistant to currently used drugs.